The present invention relates to a bracket which is used to offset anchor a fence post.
It would be desirable to use such a bracket when an existing wooden fence post has rotted through at its base, and the only alternative would be to remove the existing concrete foundation and post, and to replace it with a new foundation and new post of sufficient length.
The present invention allows a person to offset anchor the existing post without having to remove the existing foundation, and without having to provide for a new post of sufficient length.